Perfect Again
by xxDarkAssassinxx
Summary: Re-uploaded  Genesis and Alex have been long time friends, struggling in a cut-throat town, until one eventful night ruins everything. Now the two struggle to make everything perfect again... GenesisxOC
1. Chapter 1

The groggy Red Headed Soldier woke up slowly, his Mako eyes adjusting to the stream of sunshine flooding into his room. He didn't move. He didn't want to. His muscles were aching. Sure the man was young, twenty-four in fact. He was strong and muscular. And altogether, he was infused with Mako. But his muscles ached.

Sephiroth was probably his toughest opponent. The worldly reclaimed Silver Haired General was really pissing Genesis off. He worked harder than that arrogant freak of nature ever did. He trained at least seven hours a day. Sephiroth only trained four a day, two of them taunting Genesis into another fight. Angeal trained only five. He was rather busy with Zack the puppy. Genesis tried to ignore it. He thought ignorance was bliss, but who was he kidding? Himself maybe. It never worked. He would just never match up to Sephiroth. There were only two people who could cheer him up under any circumstances. One of them was Angeal. The other was a feisty secretary. She wasn't loud mouthed. She didn't talk too much either like most shallow women around him. Her expressions said it all. Her frowns meant 'Genesis, stop being an asshole.' The little crinkle she made with her nose screamed out 'Genesis take a shower.'

Genesis smiled thinking of her. Alex was sure of a hell of a person. He saw it from the first day. He saw how hard she tried. Just like him, they both struggled and pushed to get somewhere they would never be. She was merely a secretary. As insignificant as she may have appeared to many, she was quite important. The President pushed the paperwork onto Rufus, who then hired someone else to push it onto. Alexandra just happened to be that employee. The brunette worked just as hard as Genesis. While Genesis worked his physical strengths, Alex wrung her brains out to complete the papers. It was quite exhausting really.

Genesis turned to his side, a feeling of guilt washing over him. While his blonde girlfriend slept cuddled next to him, he was thinking of his best friend. Melinda was quite alright. She was technically supposed to be perfect for him. Perfect was sometimes so boring.

He pushed away the thoughts of Alex, regarding them as friendly thoughts. Yeah. That's all they were. Just… friends. Maybe it was better that way.

Genesis got up and did his usual morning routine and entered the ShinRa building at exactly 7:35, two cups of steaming coffee in his hands. He strode proudly though the building, an arrogant smirk gracing his lips. Women swooned silently over him, something he didn't miss. He loved being loved. It fed his ego like coal into fire. There was one certain woman who kept the red head in check.

Alex sat there, scratching away at the papers that were due soon. As if it wasn't bad enough that Rufus made her do all of his paperwork, he offered her to Tseng, who pushed his work onto her too. She sighed as she pushed the sliding reading glasses back onto her nose. Her eyes ferociously glanced over the black text, head already hurting. A large hand ruffled her head harshly, messing her neatly pinned hair. She frowned at the perpetrator, Genesis. Her hands shot up to her hair as she took out the bobby pins and rearranged her bangs.

"You just love to mess with me. Every time. Can't you just give me a bre-" Alex was cut short when she caught sight of the Styrofoam cup of mocha coffee. The pleasant yet bitter aroma filled the air around them. Genesis raised an eyebrow at her, arrogance written on his gorgeous face. Alex had to admit to herself. The guy was hot. Plain and simple. But he was an ass most of the time. He had no idea how to treat a lady. He might have acted like a gentleman but that was that. He didn't know what women wanted, what they needed. He thought feeding them money would keep them happy. He was sadly mistaken. She was still surprised he had a girlfriend.

'It's either the bod, the money or the celebrity status that she wants.' She thought silently.

Genesis waved the cup in front of her face. Alex smiled. He knew her well. An extra large mocha coffee with whipped cream at the bottom and one packet of sugar.

"Perhaps you can be forgiven this one time." She murmured as she snatched the cup out of his hands. She took a large mouthful of that wonderful creation and sighed contently. Genesis gave a small chuckle. He knew he came in second. Her best friend was coffee. Mocha coffee.

Alex was now smiling as she sipped her coffee and returned to her work. Genesis pulled up a chair next to her as he drank his coffee along with her.

"Busier than usual?" he inquired, receiving a humorous snort from Alex.

"Tseng found someone to push his work on. I am quite unlucky." She mused sadly.

"Aww…" Genesis sympathized for her. "I would help but I'm not in the mood."

"Are you PMSing or something?" Alex giggled. Genesis frowned at her.

"How was your day yesterday?" Alex asked faster then Genesis could retort at her response.

"It was fine. Had a dinner date with Melinda. You?" Genesis blandly spoke, boredom embedded in his voice.

"Meh. More work. Melinda again? I can't stand her." Alex spoke as she scribbled away at her paperwork.

"What's wrong with Melinda?" Genesis inquired, a perfect red eyebrow raised.

"She is so shallow." Genesis propped his legs up on her desk as he listened to her nag. "She just wants you because you're a first class Soldier. That's it."

"You don't know that." He responded. In fact he did. He just didn't want to admit it, not even to Alex. The blonde was gorgeous looking but she was dumb. Just plain dumb. Compared to Alex, she was nothing. Alex wasn't gorgeous looking but she was quite intelligent. Yes, he thought Alex was quite amazing.

Again, those were just friendly thoughts.

"I do Genesis. You know, you don't even have to fake it. I see right through you." Alex murmured softly. Genesis frowned. Could she really see that he wasn't that happy with Melinda?

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have to have supermodel girlfriends to show the world you're straight. It's quite blatant that you are gay." Genesis choked on his coffee. A bewildered expression crossed his face. She thought he was gay?

"What the hell? I'm not gay!" Genesis exclaimed, catching a few people's attentions. Alex burst out laughing, a mischievous grin on her face. Genesis took her cup of coffee and disposed of it in the trashcan. Her laughter turned to whining.

"Why would you commit such a crime? It was perfectly good coffee, you asshole." Genesis grinned as he watched the brunette whine.

"Well, does it prove to you I'm not gay?" he arrogantly asked, a smirk on his cute lips.

"As long as you get me another." She retorted.

"Of course Alex." He mocked as he left. "Ripples form on the water's surface;

The wandering soul knows no rest."

"GAAAAAAAY!" Alex exclaimed loudly, earning a frown from the Soldier.

Yes, it was all perfect.

_Hey guys! I'm going to re-upload Perfect Again for now. :) Reviews would be appreciated. _


	2. Chapter 2

Alexandra stretched in her bed and sighed contently before getting up. She wanted more sleep. She yearned for it. Working eight hours a day and sleeping only six hours a night was really taking a toll on her. It was already morning. It would be another boring day at ShinRa.

She straightened the skirt she wore, pulling it down more. She applied some make up and smiled in the mirror. She looked very professional. Her soft brown hair was put up in a bun, not a hair out of place. Many, including Genesis, have asked why she took her job very seriously. She would shrug but she knew the answer. She didn't know what else to do. Midgar was a very sexist place. A woman working was still frowned upon. She considered herself lucky that she got where she was. She didn't have to whore around with men at ShinRa. She worked hard to get there. She was proud of herself.

She propped her rectangular reading glasses onto her face and head for the door.

Just in time, Alex walked into the humongous ShinRa building, a soft smile on her face. Women gave her their usual scowl and men gave her their usual leer. She didn't like this place. She was so uncomfortable working at ShinRa. The women at ShinRa hated her for getting so close to Genesis.

Alex wasn't pretty. She was… normal. She still wondered why Genesis even hung out around her. She was dull. Unlike her, Genesis was interesting… to say at the least. He might have been an ass but she couldn't imagine work without him. She would have probably quit long before. He made her smile whether she liked it or not. It was a weird friendship they had. He was practically the pretty boy and she was the nerd.

She was already piled in her work when she noticed something on her desk that didn't belong there. It was an invitation. She raised an eyebrow and eyed the paper carefully.

ShinRa's Annual Formal Dance

You are hereby invited to ShinRa's Annual Ball. Bring one person.

It was short and included the date and time. The small paper was grabbed out of her hand. She turned to frown at the red head, who was too busy reading the paper in his hand. He smirked, raising his eyes to meet Alex's.

"Are you going?" He inquired, arrogance stapled on his face.

"I don't know and I really don't care right now. I don't have time to care." She replied, already started on her paperwork once more.

"These parties are always are dreadfully boring until one of the Soldiers gets real drunk." He stopped to chuckle softly. "That's when the real party starts. It's quite entertaining really." He grinned, pearly whites out in the open.

"I'll see. It is two more weeks until the actual dance." Alex responded, pen scratching away at the paper.

Genesis ruffled her hair, earning a growl from her, and left the brunette to her work.

(Line Break)

It was almost lunchtime, Alex's favorite time of the day. She strode calmly to the cafeteria, headstrong on getting a coffee.

"My regular please!" She chirped, her good mood visible in her smile. She looked back at the cafeteria to see a deathly quiet. It was really strange. It was usually loud in the large area. Everyone seemed to stare at her, a scared expression on their faces. She frowned. Was there wrong with her? Did she do something embarrassing? She turned to her left to meet a well chiseled chest, barely covered by leather.

The first thing that ran through Alex's mind was, 'I don't remember that statue here.' That was until she noticed the silver hair. She looked up and was met by cold green mako eyes.

"Hello Alexandra." He acknowledged her.

Alex stammered before her words. "P-please call me Alex." She fumbled with her glasses as she looked up at him.

Sephiroth smirked. The two had met before through Angeal and Alex heard many things about him from Genesis. Alex let Genesis spill his guts about how he hated Sephiroth and nodded in agreement. Alex knew why he came to her. If Genesis went to Angeal, he would be read the honor speech again. Alex was somewhat pleased to hear the he remembered her name. Not that she cared that much…

"Alright Alex. I came down here to discuss something with you." His lavish voice spoke. His voice was defintly one you wouldn't forget. It was husky and dark, chilling any Wutai soldier or odd secretary to the spine.

"One Mocha Coffee, whipped cream on the b-"

"That's me." Alex reluctantly interjected. She grabbed her coffee. Sephiroth, coffee already in hand showed her the way to an empty table. She didn't see what the big deal was. Sure, the guy was pretty intimidating, but he didn't seem all that bad. That was until he stared her deep into her soul.

They both sat, an awkward silence pursuing the two.

"I believe you are close with Genesis, as he tells me, is that correct?" Sephiroth spoke, a smirk still embedded on his lips.

"Yes. I guess you can say that. He's an ass but he's Genesis." Alex spoke as she sipped her coffee.

"Genesis can be an ass." Sephiroth replied. Alex frowned.

"Hey! Only I can call Genesis an ass." She pointed her finger at him, quickly regretting it. Did she already forget who he was? Needless to say, she froze and quaked in her seat. "I'm sorry s-sir. I didn't mean to-"

"I apologize. I was in no position to comment him." He cut her short, slowly putting her hand down, which was still pointing at him.

Alex was blushing, her cheeks as hot as a radiator. He was still holding her hand. It seemed as if he didn't want to move his and they were quite comfortable holding hers.

"I wanted to ask you something Alex. I was wondering if you would like to attend the ShinRa dance with me."

She was surprised, to say at the least. "Why me?" the stunned woman asked the general.

"I just enjoy you in my presence." Sephiroth explained. His smirk never left his lips.

What should have she said? She knew that Genesis abhorred Sephiroth in everyway. How would he react when he would find out? He would be mad of course. But why should she care? She had every right to go with anyone to the dance. Who was he to decide? She couldn't decide for him. She just voiced her opinion. She didn't like Melinda yet he was still with her. She smiled and took a chance.

"Well… alright. I'd love to go with you." She responded, a mischievous grin on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

"And you agreed?" Genesis yelled at the brunette, making her wince. Genesis had never raised his voice at Alex before but he was so angered. Just when he thought someone understood him, he was mistaken.

"He asked me to the dance and I said yes! Is there a problem with that?" Alex retorted.

Genesis stammered, still stunned. "Yes! You do realize you agreed to dance with that silver haired brute. What if he steps on your feet? He's so large and ungraceful, he might crush your feet. You might never be able to walk again? "

Alex's mouth hung open for a good twenty seconds as she gave him an annoyed look. "Really?" Was he so pathetic that her feet were the only reason she shouldn't dance with him? "You're losing your creativity, Genesis."

Genesis frowned as he glared into her dark brown eyes. He finally sighed in defeat. "I suppose that is a bit farfetched." He remained frowning, his features cold and unmoving.

"Why are you making a big deal about this? I get to choose who I get go with." Alex replied angrily. Genesis softened as the brunette frowned deeply.

"You know. You're right. You are absolutely right." Genesis scoffed. "Why should I care?"

"I don't understand why you're making such a big deal over this. Why are you mad at me?" Alex asked, a little hurt embedded between the lines.

"I am mad because… I thought you understood." Genesis softly explained.

"Understood what?"

Genesis sneered, a scowl spreading on his face. "Exactly. Forget it."

"No. I won't!" Alex exclaimed. "You come to me and talk about how terrible he is and I never understood why. Did he do something to you? Are you jealous?"

"I thought you of all people would understand. Alex, I- … Being a Soldier means everything to me. He just… mocks me. He knows he's better than me. Alex, from the day I met you, I saw how hard you worked. I saw it in the way you acted and… I thought you would understand… that when you work so hard for something and you don't-" he cut himself short. He sighed before recomposing himself. "It doesn't matter. Forget it Alexandra."

Genesis just gave a fake smile and turned away, leaving her gaping.

"My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains."

"Hey! Get over here! You can't just quote and walk out on me! I am not done with you Rhapsodos. You are such an asshole!"

* * *

><p>Genesis muttered angrily as he entered the training room. He needed to blow off some steam. He hastily entered a code and a simulation started. Nightfall engulfed him and his only light was the orange moon and the stars. Genesis let his senses and instincts take over. The hairs on the back of his neck rose with exiliration. It was that feeling… that rush. It was what he lived for, and what Alex apparently didn't understand. He heard the ruffling of bushes, a dead giveaway to what was to come. He closed his eyes and listened, practicing a technique Angeal had taught him. He counted his enemies by the sounds. He tightened the hold on his hilt and smirked. He loved his job.<p>

Wutanian soldiers surrounded him and charged at him. He gracefully slashed at the doomed holograms. Genesis remained untouched as he ducked and jumped with poise. He tore through a man's chest and beheaded another. His intricate dance came to an end when he spotted that bastard. He finished the last soldier easily and charged at the silver figure. Sephiroth side stepped and smirked. Genesis spun and slashed midair, a maneuver Sephiroth easily evaded. Genesis faltered and landed on his knees. His features darkened and his shoulders tensed.

"You are much too immature." Commented Sephiroth, his smugness making Genesis want to hurl.

"You are much too cocky." Genesis replied, anger embedded in his tone.

"Hmph. Is that so? Alexandra doesn't seem to think so." Sephiroth brought up, making Genesis grit his teeth.

"It's Alex!" he retorted. "I swear you now Sephiroth; you hurt her and I will behead you. Do I make myself clear?" He barked.

"Oh? Really? How pathetic. Is that jealousy I hear?" Sephiroth asked, arrogance written on his face, clearly shown in the moon's light.

"I am not jealous." Genesis emphasized. "I worry for her. She deserves better."

"Better? Are you referring to yourself?" the silver haired man asked.

"Of course not. She is like a sister to me." Genesis smoothly lied. He had never considered Alex as a sister. It was too weird to look at her like a sibling. What they had was better, more special.

"So then, if I were to simply kiss your 'sister', you would not mind, would you?" The Older General proposed. Genesis tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword.

"It is her choice." Genesis forced himself to say.

Sephiroth smirked, a strange glow in his emerald eyes.

"You wouldn't be able to do anything even if I did hurt her."

"Goddess help you, I'd-"

"I know. I know." Sephiroth sighed, bored. "You will behead me. I find that very hard to believe when you can't even manage to touch me. In fact, you can't even touch Alex, can you?"

"Shut the hell up!" growled Genesis.

"I guess I will just have to take care of her for you." Sephiroth announced. Genesis snapped and lunged, headstrong on ripping him in half.

* * *

><p>Genesis entered his apartment room, clutching at his right side. Sephiroth tore right through him. He used materia to heal himself but it hurt nonetheless. He wore a sour expression to match his pissed off attitude. He kicked off his boots and plopped onto his couch, a decision he regretted. He winced, a deeper frown engraving his face. Genesis let out a sigh, pain evident in it.<p>

Everything was too friggin' great. Sephiroth was acting like freakin' molester. Alex was Alex, stubborn as hell. They were going to get married and have kids and there was going to be little Sephy babies running around and-

Maybe he was going too far…

"You're home!" chirped Melinda. Genesis shifted his cerulean eyes over to her. She wore a bright smile. The blonde sat next to him, clinging to him. Unfortunately, she pressed into his side, making him wince silently. She gasped, eyes wide open. Before she could say anything, Genesis interjected.

"It's not that bad. Don't you worry." His lavish voice caressed her worries.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" She offered. Genesis grinned mischievously.

"I can think of a few things." He smirked as he smothered her lips with his.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Alex typed away at her keyboard, filling the room with clacking noises. It was another busy day. Phones wailed like unattended children, fax machines kept getting jammed, staplers went missing, so on and so forth. Alex was almost done. She needed to write a few more words of closure and save the document. When she was done typing, she stretched her fingers happily and headed towards the save button. But something happened! It was anyone's worst nightmare. Her heart stopped momentarily and she forgot to breathe. It couldn't be happening.

_ERROR 2201_

_WINDEX COULD NOT BOOT PROPERLY. _

_STATUS: 0xc00000e9_

_FOR TROUBLESHOOTING OPTIONS, PRESS F13._

_FOR CUSTOMER SUPPORT, VISIT /SUPPORT/WED_ON;TAC/TU-LLY[GI]V8E!A%SH}IT_

A blue screen occupied Alex's computer, white text written across the blue screen. Alex's eyes widened. It was Windex's blue screen of death!

"THERE IS NO F13!" she exclaimed. Her document was long lost, deleted by malfunction. Alex cursed out loud, seething in her office chair. She smacked the side of the computer forcefully, causing the monitor to tumble to the floor. The screen flickered a few times and came to a fateful end with one last computerized groan. A large crash echoed throughout ShinRa. All the workers stared at her in disbelief.

"That is coming out of my paycheck." She whispered to herself, internally smacking herself for doing something so stupid.

"Yes. Yes it is." Genesis commented behind her. She spun around quickly, a scowl on her face.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"To apologize and give you coffee." He responded, sarcasm or arrogance nowhere in sight. He was dead serious.

"It's not going to work this time, Rhapsodos." She scoffed and turned to her broken computer. She sighed at the destroyed computer and picked up a pen and paper. Genesis picked up in the back of his mind that she only called him by Rhapsodos when she was severely pissed off.

"Bad day?" he asked, pity in his voice.

"Worse than usual." She murmured, already rewriting the document by hand, the same one she electronically lost. Alex cringed at herself. He doesn't care, so why is she telling him? "It doesn't matter. Go to work, Genesis. I have to do mine."

"Mocha coffee would make it better." Genesis suggested. He waved the coffee in her face but she just pushed the cup out of her way.

"No, thank you." She murmured in a chilly voice.

"Anything I can help with?" he offered. His blue eyes shined with pity. Alex didn't even bother to look at him. His charm wasn't going to work this time.

"You can go away." She retorted.

"No."

"Go away!"

"Not today." He calmly stated.

"Why not?" she snapped, papers flying everywhere. She was looking more and more like a madwoman.

"I still haven't apologized to you." He mumbled. If Genesis hated something more than Sephiroth, it was apologizing. Genesis almost never apologized. He rarely did. The last time he apologized, it was to keep his job. This time, he had to apologize to keep his best friend.

"I don't want an apology from you." She mumbled as she kept writing, paying almost no attention to him.

"Oh? And why is that?" he asked, slightly angered. The woman was incredibly moody and stubborn.

"I don't want an apology when I know you don't mean it." She explained, eyes glued to her papers.

"I do mean it, Alex. I am honestly sorry. I had no right to yell at you for a mistake you made." Genesis couldn't stop himself from saying something so idiotic. It registed in his brain after seven seconds that it was number 6 on the list of things never to say to Alex; never tell Alex she made a mistake. It slowly killed a perfectionist like her.

Alexandra slapped the pencil down on the desk and moved her gaze to meet slightly widened cerulean eyes.

"My mistake? I knew you didn't mean it. You are too arrogant and cocky and overall Genesis, you are an ass and you can't change. You never will and I feel bad for you. Now do me a favor and leave."

"Alex-"

"Leave Genesis. Please leave." She whispered.

Genesis sighed. She was right. He was an ass. He had hurt her for being stupid and arrogant. His ego and hatred for Sephiroth got in the way. Overall, Sephiroth was winning his mind game. Genesis knew that this was what he wanted. Sephiroth wasn't even there and he was screwing with his head.

"Alright. If that is what you want." He whispered as he turned to leave.

"Don't come back." She mumbled softly, loud enough for Genesis to hear. He shook his head but Alex didn't see his gesture. He would come back and he would make it up to the brunette.

* * *

><p>Alex walked back to work from the cafeteria. Everything was unusually quiet. Genesis was nowhere to be seen. She expected him to pop out and insult her or Sephiroth some more. No matter how much she knew she was right, she felt… horrid. She knew that Genesis had… <em>issues<em> with being sympathetic and apologetic. Maybe she was a little too harsh on him. At least he tried! It is the thought that counts.

Alexandra frowned when she saw a flock of women surrounding her desk. She marched her way over there and shooed the women away. On her desk was a lovely bouquet of roses. In the roses, were two cards. The first card was a note.

_Alex, I know I am an ass but I cannot change that. It would be as hard as you switching to decaf._

Alex paused to nod understandingly to no one in particular. It would be rather hard and near impossible.

_I don't know why you put up with me these past couple of years but I am truly glad you did. ShinRa would be rather boring without you. I am truly sorry._

_With love,_

_Genesis_

Alex couldn't help but smile. She knew he cared in his own strange way. She couldn't afford to lose him either. Alex bent down and sniffed the red bouquet. A strong and sweet scent filled her senses. She looked at the other card and burst out giggling. It was a fifty dollar gift card to Skybucks. He knew her to damn well!

Alex heard a ding and she gasped when she saw the flat screen computer monitor on her desk. Opened up on the monitor was a document she very well recognized. It was the one she had written up countless of times. With a content sigh, she sat down, a grin on her face.

Her day was going pretty well.

* * *

><p>Reviews make my day so please leave a little comment. Thank you to those who reviewed and left some very constructive criticism. You guys are 100% and I will try to have a better structure overall. 3 Thank you!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Getting ready for a very fancy ShinRa party was harder than Alex had expected. As much as she anticipated it, she wanted to get it over with. Everyone was making too much of a big deal out of it. Women flocked the building, fan girls to be exact. They waited for their heroes to come out so they could ask them to the dance. Imagine everyone's disappointment when magazines announced the three First Class Soldier's dates. It wasn't pretty… to say at the least.

Alexandra was constantly attacked by rabid fan girls who threatened to do 'stuff' if she didn't turn Sephiroth's offer down. Of course, Alex being the stubborn one, didn't, much to Genesis' dismay. Sephiroth seemed slightly irritated by the girls but didn't let it get to him. Angeal was always on missions so the whole situation barely bothered him while his gorgeous date was safely under the care of the Turks, (Tseng owed Angeal a favor). Genesis, on the other hand, had trouble ignoring the girls. Much like Alex, the girls attacked Melinda. Stalking was only the beginning. Melinda already had three near death experiences since the dates were announced. Alex was much cleverer and escaped the girls half the time. Genesis kept a wary eye out for the both of them.

Alex found it. Alexandra had found the perfect dress! The luscious, shiny red dress was enough to drive any man crazy. Her curves were nice and snug in the dress but the zipper only zipped halfway up. She felt daring and bought it anyhow, even though she swore that her pocket lost half its weight. So what does any girl do to fit in the 'perfect' dress?

Diet.

Alex had started no carb diet two days after Sephiroth asked her to the dance. She knew that by the time the dance would come around, she would be in perfect shape. She had to look gorgeous, now didn't she? She was going with Sephiroth after all. Genesis had questioned her about her strange eating habits she suddenly formed. She would just respond, "Just trying something new."

So the day came. Butterflies swarmed in her stomach angrily. Alex zipped her dress up, fitting perfectly in it, just like she had expected. The dress hugged her form nicely. She smirked in the mirror and nodded. She was going to go all out. She knew most everyone regarded her as a nerd or a loser but she was going to prove them all wrong.

Alex's brown curls bounced as she walked around her apartment frantically, in search for her heels. She finally spotted them hiding under the bed, ready to be pranced on. She applied the final touches on her makeup and put on a bright red lipstick. Alexandra knew she looked drop dead gorgeous.

"Ah… the wonders of makeup." She sighed as she grabbed her clutch purse in one hand. Just in time, Sephiroth knocked on the door. Alex opened the door to see a very… fine looking Soldier. She grinned when she saw him. He looked hunky yet dangerous, hot yet perilous. Sephiroth smirked as he examined her from head to toe. He took her hand and led her to his sports cars.

* * *

><p>Genesis straightened his collar as he waited for Melinda to get ready. He groaned as another twenty minutes passed.<p>

"Come on Melinda! We're going to be late." He hollered as he knocked the bathroom door impatiently.

"I'm coming! Gimmie a minute!" she yelled back.

"You said that an hour ago." He muttered under his breath. He glanced over at the digital clock propped on top of his nightstand. A click indicated the bathroom door finally opening. Genesis' eyes widened and his mouth turned into a smirk.

"So… how do I look?" the blonde woman asked, biting her lip nervously. Her sapphire dress was a rather nice compliment to her gorgeous figure.

"Let's just say… it was worth the wait." Genesis murmured in her ear as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

* * *

><p>The vast and glorious dance floor was filled with nicely dressed people of all sorts. The Solders brought dates. The younger ones clumsily danced with their partner. The Turks stoically stood by, always near the president. Sephiroth and Alexandra glided on the floor, aware of the many eyes on them. Alex was lost in his eyes. She couldn't understand how such eyes could exist. They seemed to glow even in the strongly lit room.<p>

"You look very nice tonight although it does not seem like you, Alex." Sephiroth whispered to her as the music played in the background.

"Well, I couldn't just wear some ragged old dress. I am dancing with the Great General Sephiroth after all." She responded calmly, a smile on her lips.

"I suppose."

Genesis slowly walked around the party, Melinda in his arms. He sighed in a bored manner. This was just another boring ShinRa dance. Very few danced while the rest chatted amongst themselves. He didn't know how many more of those parties he would be able to tolerate.

Then he saw her.

Genesis eye's widened as he say Alex twirling around with Sephiroth. What the hell was she wearing? It was like she had no shame. She was overly exposed in his opinion. Sephiroth's hand was dangerously low and his serpentine eyes studied her intently. At the same time, Genesis felt as if Alexandra was trying to taunt him. She looked ridiculously fine. She was nauseatingly gorgeous. Her dress was too tight, showing her curves. Genesis gritted his teeth as Melinda watched him with worry.

"Gen? What's wrong?" She asked, her green eyes anxious.

"Nothing." He softly snarled as he pulled Melinda onto the dance floor, getting close to Sephiroth and Alex.

Waltz music started and Sephiroth pulled a clumsy Alex into an intricate dance of the forsaken waltz. Sephiroth led her, incredibly patient. He gave her a rare and reassuring smile. After a short while, Alex finally got the hang of it. They waltzed as many people watched them. She felt the scornful glares from the women inspecting her every mistake.

Genesis pulled Melinda into the dance, gracefully dancing. When he was close enough to Alex, he quickly scooped her and traded Melinda. Genesis watched the confused Alex look around.

"Hello Alex. You look beautiful tonight." He said with an arrogant smirk.

"Er… How did I end up with you?" She inquired as she followed his steps.

"Fate, love…" he whispered in her ear seductively, making her blush a cherry red. "Fate."

Alex felt another arm wrap around her middle and rapidly snatched her out of Genesis' arms. She was once again in Sephiroth's arms, still trying to grasp what was happening. She was spun around a few too many times.

Genesis growled softly as he watched the other two. He wouldn't give up that easily. He didn't have even the faintest idea what he was doing but he did it anyways. He lunged and grabbed Alex, forgetting to switch Melinda. Now with two bewildered women in his arms he acted on instinct. He got rid of one of them. So poor Melinda was left alone on the dance floor, completely wide eyed. In politeness, Sephiroth took her and danced with her.

"What are you doing Genesis?" Alex asked, downright frustrated.

"I only want one dance with you." He softly explained, a small smile on his cute lips.

"Are you trying to ruin my time with Sephiroth?" She inquired, an eyebrow perfectly raised.

"Not at all." He defended himself. "He was getting a little handsy." He muttered the last part to himself.

Unfortunately for him, she heard him, causing her to frown.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Perfect Again

Alex sighed as she set her fruity drink down. Sephiroth was too busy talking to the President and Rufus. It's not like Sephiroth wanted to engage the president in another boring conversation but he couldn't escape in time. Alex had excused herself, feeling out of place, and went to the mini bar set up in the corner. She was ultimately bored. Things got dull when her dance with Genesis ended. She hated to admit it to herself but he looked… nicer than usual. She frowned when she saw Melinda approaching Genesis slowly, her hips swinging, making her look even more seductive. She looked away as she took another gulp.

Alex was getting slightly dizzy from the drink but it was not enough. She ordered another fruity drink, one with a pink little umbrella on it. She stirred her drink with the umbrella and sipped on it.

She heard chuckle coming from behind her. She turned to see the redheaded Genesis smirking at her. She smiled back at him as he made his made way towards her.

"Feeling daring tonight?" he sarcastically remarked as he pointed to her weak drink.

"Absolutely." She responded by finishing off her strawberry flavored drink.

Genesis ordered himself a scotch, the caramel colored drink in a square shaped glass. He downed the drink in a few seconds, making Alex raise an eyebrow.

"I never knew you were much of a drinker." She remarked softly.

"I'm not but I do tend to drink more than usual at these parties. The parties they usually throw are just as lively as a senior retirement home."

"Or a Loveless play." She added with a giggle. Genesis frowned and mocked her laugh which he secretly adored.

"Where's Melinda?" Alexandra inquired, her head cocked sideways.

"Oh, she's talking with Scarlet. I left them both alone. I really don't understand why a matching purse is vital in a women's life." He grumbled as he ordered yet another drink.

Alex laughed loudly as she patted his shoulder. "It's a women thing. You would never understand."

"And I thank the Gods for that." He mumbled as he took a large swig of the scotch.

Alex snickered at his bad mood. He raised his eyes to meet her eyes. For some reason, Genesis' eyes seemed to shine more. She was trapped in his gaze and didn't even bother breaking it.

"May I ask why you are staring at me?" Genesis broke her gaze. Alex shook her head slowly, turning her head away from him.

"I was not." She defended lamely.

"Of course not." He snickered.

Alex ordered yet another drink, only to be stopped by Genesis.

"Give her some tonic." He interrupted her, earning a glare from the secretary

"I am not going to drink that." She snapped at the red head.

"Live a little. Are you afraid?" he mocked like a little kid.

"No! It's just that… I don't want to."

"Right…" he took the drink from the bartender and pushed it towards Alex.

"Fine." She growled as she drank the water colored drink. Genesis smirked widely as he watched her gulp down the strong drink.

* * *

><p>Melinda laughed along with Scarlet. The woman was not as bad as some said she was. She bid her farewells and looked around the large area for Genesis. She felt pretty bad for getting caught up in her conversation with Scarlet and leaving Genesis by himself. She knew she could make it up to him… somehow.<p>

What Melinda saw next made her stop in her tracks. Her breathing slowed and her figure drooped. She couldn't believe her bright green eyes.

There he was.

There he was with Alex in his lap.

There he was with Alex in his lap, making out with her.

Tears leaked from her eyes. A hand was firmly placed on her shoulder. It was Angeal, who wore a sympathetic look.

"What do I do now? Where do I go from here?" She asked him in a whisper.

"I'll take you to my apartment and we can figure out that tomorrow morning." He told her wisely. She nodded sadly, sniffling.

"Here are my car keys. Wait a few minutes in the car. I need a word with Sephiroth." Angeal handed her the keys to his ride and she stumbled out, feeling degraded. He sighed softly, knowing Genesis screwed up big time.

"Hmph. It was going to happen one way or another." A dark voice spoke behind him. Angeal turned to meet a very amused looking Sephiroth.

"You don't seem very mad." Angeal stated, a look of confusion on his face.

"I have no reason to be. The only reason I asked Alexandra in the first place was to screw with Genesis' head. It worked wonderfully. I've had my fun. It's time for his."

Angeal blinked, stunned by Sephiroth's proposition. He turned his head back, expecting to see Genesis and Alex but was met by two empty stools.

* * *

><p>Alexandra and Genesis clumsily stumbled into the lavish apartment Genesis owned. Impatiently, he slammed the door with his right foot before hungrily attacking Alex with drunken kisses. His tongue explored her mouth, seeking out what he called 'satisfaction'. Whether it was the alcohol invading her mind or the lust fogging her senses with every kiss, she was definitely enjoying this. Her fingers entwined with auburn hair, pulling the poetic general closer. His hands roamed her body, lower than they should've. Alex gasped Genesis moved his lips to her neck.<p>

Genesis entered his bedroom, Alex wrapped around him. Genesis carried her as he kissed her passionately. She kicked off her heels, each of them falling with a clunk. He inevitably tripped over the heels, falling right onto the bed, Alex right beneath him. She giggled even more, her face a beet red. Genesis licked his lips as he studied her.

Whether it was love or lust, there was no turning back.

* * *

><p>Oh man! Fun chapter, huh? I was listening to Truth or Dare by Marianas Trench while revising this chapter. Woot woot!<p>

I am soooo grateful for all the reviews! I love you guys so much!


	7. Chapter 7

The birds chirped loudly and lively, annoying the sleepy General. His mako ears and his hungover state was quite painful. He grabbed the pillow underneath his head and covered his head with it, trying to block the chirps. He managed the muffle out the sounds. Genesis sighed in content and tried to resume his sleep. Memories slowly seeped into pretty head. He took off the pillow and looked to his right.

Yep! There she was. Her brown hair was sprawled over her pillow. She breathed softly, unaware of her state. Genesis tried his best not to freak out. What the hell was Alex doing in his bed?

"Doesn't necessarily mean we slept together." He rationalized. He lifted the covers and peeked. He let out a loud sigh. Yes it did. Her dress was on the floor along with his tux.

"Alex. Wake up." He nudged the brunette softly, gaining no response from her. "Alex get up!"

Alex fluttered her eyelids open. She gazed into his deep blue eyes. She looked around, confused. Why wasn't she in her own room? Why was Genesis laying next to her, only covered by white sheets? She finally understood, her eyes widening.

A shrill yell filled the air. The birds flew away, scared away by Alex's scream. Genesis covered his ears, scowling. She fell out of bed, hitting the floor with a thud.

"Did you really have to scream? Haven't you screamed enough last night?" Genesis mumbled as he massaged his head.

"What the hell!" She grabbed the sheets and covered herself and what remained of her dignity.

Genesis tugged back at the sheets angrily. They kept pulling onto the sheets until Genesis pulled a little too hard, pulling Alex onto him. Alex let out another scream, making Genesis' head feel about ready to explode.

"Close your eyes!" She exclaimed, grabbing a pillow with her left and putting it over his face while the other hand used the sheets to cover herself.

"Get off me! Damn woman!" Genesis' voice came out muffled underneath the pillow.

Alex dived for the floor and looked around for her clothes. She grabbed the bra from under the bed and found her panties next to his tux. She examined her dress and whined.

"You tore my dress off?" Her red dress was now a piece of red rags. She paid half of her month's paycheck on it. She looked around, desperate for some clothes.

"You were practically begging me to rip off that dress!" he retorted, praying she would shut up. Her voice really hurt his voice at that hour of the day. "Grab some clothes from the closet."

"This isn't happening." She mumbled and repeated to herself.

Sure enough, in his closet were some of Melinda's clothing. She put on a top and pair of her jeans. They were airtight on her but she needed something. With that, she grabbed her heels and ragged dress and ran out of his apartment, slamming the door behind her. Genesis winced from the loud noise, his head pounding.

It went better than Genesis imagined.

* * *

><p>"One more screw up like this and you're fired. Understand?" Rufus growled at Alex, who nodded wearily. Her head was killing her and all the Pylenol in the world wasn't going to help. It was obviously not her fault the documents Rufus needed were typed up wrong. She didn't type them up. Lisa, the other slutty secretary, typed it up. Of course he wasn't going to yell at Lisa. She was too fine looking.<p>

She left his office and returned to her desk. She would kill for a cup of coffee but she knew she wasn't going to get one real soon. She'd have to wait until lunch break. She had a rough morning. Alex still couldn't get over the fact that she slept with Genesis. She couldn't believe herself. How could she let him get her drunk? Why did she listen to him? Why did she let him touch her and feel her and… kiss her…?

Thoughts of him led to Melinda. No matter how much she hated that blonde woman, she couldn't help but feel guilty. It was her fault. She stole her boyfriend and made out with him in public. She felt the glares from the secretaries intensify that day. All eyes were on her. Another thought crossed her mind. Genesis had told her of some stupid ones who would get drunk and look disgraceful at the party. She shook her head, a disappointed look on her face. They were the one's who got drunk and acted like idiots.

Then again, she couldn't just say it was the alcohol that impacted all of her decisions. Drunk or not drunk, she could have stopped herself. But she didn't. She let herself go as far as she did. She had no one to blame but herself.

Genesis felt distracted. He just came back from a really short mission. It was easy too. Yet, he managed to injure his leg. He was distracted by his own thoughts and it left to him getting hurt. Sephiroth would never let him live it down. He knew Sephiroth would always tease him for getting hurt by a mutated chocobo.

Genesis couldn't help but think of her words the night before. She told him 'I love you.' How could he not ponder on her words. Did she really mean it or was it just in the heat of the passion? Her words echoed in his head.

How did he feel about her? There was something. He couldn't say it was just the alcohol. The alcohol played a major part but… there was more. He just didn't know what.

Genesis limped through the hallways, a scowl on his face. His head was still pounding and he had much weighing on his head.

* * *

><p>Yay! This is my favorite chapter! Please review and I love you all! :D<p> 


End file.
